1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual display liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a dual display LCD device in which an image can be displayed on both the front side and the rear side of a single liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been the most popular display device, but it is inconvenient to use in many situations because of its large size and heavy weight in relation to the display area.
Accordingly, a thin flat panel display has been developed that can be installed and used anywhere because it is slim in relation to its display area. Thin flat panel displays are replacing the CRT. For example, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device has an improved resolution over other flat panel display devices and a response speed as fast as the CRT in displaying moving pictures.
As known to those skilled to the art, LCD devices operation is based on the optical anisotropy and polarization property of liquid crystal molecules. Because liquid crystal molecules have a thin and long structure, it is possible to control the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules by artificially applying an electric field. Hence, if the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules is arbitrarily controllable, light may be transmitted or screened according to the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules due to the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal so that a color image can be displayed.
Active matrix LCD devices have active switching elements with a nonlinear characteristic in pixels arranged in a matrix. The active matrix LCD device can display images by controlling the operation of each pixel by using the switching elements.
Recently a dual display LCD device capable of displaying an image in both the front and the rear of the LCD panel is being developed.